Ocultos en la realidad
by Metherlence
Summary: Dos amantes, enamorados, ocultandose del resto del mundo


**Ocultos en la realidad**

Comienzo a reaccionar poco a poco y me doy cuenta que me encuentro desnudo en una cama, ladeo levemente la mirada u esbozo una pecunia sonrisa al verlo a él, al arrogante que poco a poco me robo el corazón, aun recuerdo como comenzó esto, como un pequeño juego de poder por parte de él.

-

Lugo de haber formado nuestra alianza en contra de Austria y luego también de haberlo derrotado Francia, Prusia y Yo nos hemos hecho inseparables, hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas de cada uno, aunque a pesar de todo siento más afinidad con Gilbert, es un amigo incondicional y aunque se muestre arrogante y superior a nosotros se que no lo es bueno no "tanto", sentí como alguien llegaba a nuestra sala de reuniones en la que ya me encontraba y voltee a ver quién era.

-Hola Antonio Fernández-escuche como me saludaba, tenía la maldita costumbre de llamarme por mi nombre completo, en un comienzo me molestaba pero poco a poco ya me estaba acostumbrando.  
-Hola Weilschmidt, lo lamento pero ya se me olvido tu nombre es que es tan insignificante-dije burlándome de él con una de mis típicas y bobas sonrisas, se que detesta que lo traten como poca cosa.  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijo el integrante de la "Invencible" Armada?-dijo en forma de burla, de verdad había sido un golpe bajo.  
-Claro mi Invencible Armada fue cayo pero mi país no, aun se conserva, aun aparecemos en el mapa como un país, ¿y tú?-dije en un lapso de estupidez, lo había de seguro herido en lo más profundo-Gilbert yo…yo… lo lamento.  
-¿Me quisiste decir débil?-me respondió, aun no reaccionaba a que yo me encontraba arrepentido-Veamos quien es más fuerte-de un momento a otro me vi acorralado en la fría muralla y a Gil enfrente mío ejerciendo tal presión en mi cuerpo y apretando sus manos en mis brazos provocándome gran dolor.  
-Gil…Gilbert detente, me estas lastimando-lo hice poniendo una mueca de dolor aunque no era para nada fingida, de verdad me dolía, lo mire directamente a los ojos y él a los míos y así comencé a sentir como poco a poco deshacía su agarra y no apartaba su vista de la mía, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi rostro hasta juntar sus labios con los míos en un comienzo me sorprendí e intente alejarlo t de n momento a otro ya estaba correspondiendo a ese beso, que se fue haciendo cada vez más salvaje y alocado, cuando yo ya me estaba entregando, pero él se separo bruscamente de mis labios dejándome una pequeña yaga-Quien es el débil ahora-dijo separando su cuerpo del mío, dándose media vuelta y saliendo por esa puerta.  
-Gilbert-aun no podía reaccionar a lo recién ocurrido, sin darme cuanta poco a poco me fue desvaneciendo hasta estar en el suelo-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-me tocaba los labios a pesar de que no lo podía creer. Aun tenia grabado el sabor de sus labios, armándome de fuerzas me levante del suelo y me senté en la cabecera de la mesa esperando a que llegara Francis o a que volviera Gilbert, me relaje durante unos segundos e inconscientemente me fui quedando dormido.

-Gilbert-

Después de lo recién ocurrido salí desesperadamente de esa sala, no le podía demostrar mi nerviosismo y salí con la frente en alto del lugar. Al estar fuera cerré la puerta y corrí rápidamente al baño, estaba confundido, ni siquiera yo comprendía la reacción que había tenido con Antonio, mire al espejo y vi que mis labios se encontraban rojos después de ese apasionado y dulce beso, su sabor aun lo tenía en ellos-debo admitir que ese idiota besa bien-dije de forma arrogante, para luego enfrentar a Toño-me tendré que resistir a besarlo nuevamente-pensé con una sonrisa de lado hasta que reaccione-¿Qué estoy pensando?-que ocurría, porque pensaba en él, acepto que siempre he sido más cercano a él que a Francis, pero no tengo, me quede ahí analizando la situación perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

-Antonio-

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando siento que me hablaban y a la vez me agitaban de un lado a otro haciendo que me despertara de forma exaltada.  
-Antonio despierta-me seguía agitando de un lugar a otro.  
-¡YA!-grite exasperado y abrí los ojos viendo que era Francis el que me movía como si yo fuera un muñeco de trapo-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué me maltratas de esa forma?-pregunte ya más tranquilo y acomodándome en la silla.  
-Parecías un perezoso tirado ahí en esa silla, te he estado hablando desde hace mucho reto y no reaccionabas aunque debo admitir que te veías muy tierno-dijo acercándose en ese momento a mi rostro con sus típicos coqueteos, se notaba que era francés. En ese momento siento como se abre la puerta bruscamente y Francis se aparto de mi, mire instintivamente hacía el lugar y vi como mi compañero igual lo hacía y ahí estaba él, Gilbert, se le notaba un poco impactado y decepcionado.  
-¿Qué se supone que ocurre aquí?-volviendo a su actual actitud arrogante y levemente despreocupada.  
-Uh Gilbert, llegaste un poco tarde, te presento a mi novio Antonio Fernández-dijo el imbécil de Francis, luego reaccione a sus estúpidas palabras.  
-¿Tu…tu novio?-dijo Gilbert con un deje de desilusión en su rostro-Ya veo… que sean muy felices-nos dio con una falsa sonrisa, lo conocía se encontraba triste por algo.  
-Y detente Francis Bonnefoy, deja de decir estupideces, tú y yo no estamos juntos, ahora si no les importa por favor tomemos seriedad y comencemos esta reunión de la que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por estupideces y tengo cosas que hacer-tratando de actuar con seriedad cosa que nunca he hecho pero este día era demasiado extraño y mi sonrisa de siempre no tenía ganas de salir.  
Así retomamos nuestras composturas y comenzamos con nuestra reunión, que en el transcurso de toda esta no llegamos a ningún punto y solo terminamos todos embriagados, Francis se fue hacia su habitación ya que no aguantaba más la borrachera quedando así nuevamente Gilbert y yo solos en esa habitación y con la puerta cerrada.  
-Ve…veo que tienes a….algo con Bonnefoy-dijo entrecortado por la borrachera-¿lo…lo quieres?-lo vi poner una cara un poco triste e impaciente esperando mi respuesta.  
-Yo no tengo nada…con…con él-al decir esas pocas palabras comprendí que estaba igual o peor que mis compañeros.  
-¿Y…y ese beso?-lo note aun apenado e inseguro.  
-¿Qué beso?-me levante exaltado y a la vez mareado por el gran exceso de alcohol que tenía en mi-lo de hace un rato fue solo un mal entendido, él solo estaba cerca de mi rostro pero nada mas-me estaba mareando cada vez mas y tuve que tomas asiento nuevamente-si quieres me crees, ahora es cosa tuya.  
-Te creo-me dijo más tranquilo, lo vi levantarse de su asiento, le puso seguro a la puerta y se acerco a mi juntando sus nuevamente sus labios con los míos como lo había hecho anteriormente, no dude en corresponderle después de todo aun tenía su sabor impregnado en mis labios por su anterior beso, comencé a sentir como ese beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, él comenzó a introducir su lengua luchando con la mía para ver cual salía vencedora, aunque a la vez era un muy buen juego. M encantaba esta situación, comencé a sentir como poco a poco me comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos y yo le seguí el juego recorriéndolo con las mías, él fue descendiendo de mi boca a mi cuello donde le dio leves mordidas, me estaba descontrolando, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más caluroso, tenía que reaccionar.  
-Gi…Gil-dije entrecortadamente mientras daba unos cuantos suspiros-e…esto está mal-lo separe poco a poco, me gustaba estar con él como lo había estado recientemente pero era indebido, vi como él se alejaba de mi desilusionado y como se levantaba de forma torpe.  
-Toño…yo…yo lo lamento, pero no me pude contener y aun no puedo-dijo dándome un Último pero exquisito beso el cual de todas formas correspondí-te dejo solo, se feliz-y vi como se dirigió a la puerta sacándole el seguro y saliendo del salón.  
-De seguro debió ser la ebriedad-pensé de forma melancólica al saber que no lo hizo porque lo sentía, si no por un simple arrebato del alcohol.  
Así me fui a mi habitación a tratar de dormir algo, al llegar me recosté en la cama y me fui quedando poco a poco dormido.  
Mientras dormía sentía sensaciones muy raras y me imaginaba soñando con Gilbert, abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo vi a él, a Gilbert-Gi…Gil ¿Qué haces aquí?-estaba nervioso, él se encontraba a gatas encima mío, aprisionándome con sus brazos.  
-Toño, no aguanto más, te necesito.  
-¿Pero qué cosas dices?, estas ebrio-sentía mis mejillas arder, estaba más que sonrojado, me conocía bien.  
-No estoy ebrio y te vez muy lindo sonrojado-tras sus palabras me sonroje mas, no sabía cómo eso podía llegar a ocurrir, pero ocurrió.  
-Yo…esto-no sabía que decir, estaba mudo y con la mente en blanco.  
-Shhh…no digas nada solo déjate llevar-me beso dulcemente, pero lo admitía, me encontraba dominado, comencé a corresponderle gustosamente mientras sentía como él me alzaba la camisa y me recorría con sus suaves manos-estas muy bien formado Toño, quiero ver mas-así me desabrocho la camisa despojándome de ella y así comenzando a besar y succionar mi torso desnudo dejando pequeñas marcas.  
-Nhhh…Gil-dije suspirando, este tipo me volvía cada vez más loco con cada minuto, no mejor dicho cada segundo que pasaba-No creas que te quedaras con toda la diversión-después de eso lo voltee quedando ahora yo arriba, lo despoje inmediatamente de su camisa y me quede observándolo, se veía estupendo, un buen físico pero no de forma exagerada como otros, me abalance a él sin dudarlo logrando sacarle unos cuanto y melodiosos gemidos con mi nombre incluidos en ellos.  
-Nhhh…Toño, es mi turno-me volteo nuevamente, quede a su merced-Ya no aguanto esta presión que siento dentro-vi como descendía por mi torso hasta llegar a mi pantalón, lo miro molesto y los quito de su camino haciendo que yo me sonrojara cada vez más, mi pantalón quedo tirado en el suelo el problema era que en un pequeño descuido mis bóxers se fueron con él, me sentía más que avergonzado y para peor mi virilidad estaba expuesto ante él, ahora parecía un pequeño cordero ante un lujurioso león-Creo que aquí el que llevara el mando serré yo, por que con eso no entiendo cómo has podido hacer feliz a alguien-se estaba burlando de mí y mi masculinidad pero no me interesaba, no quería arruinar el momento aun.  
-No hables mucho que por algo ahora estamos en esta situación-punto para mí, lo vi en su rostro, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa de venganza lujuriosa, fue cercando poco a poco su boca a mi miembro y le comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas, eso sí que era ganar, mis gemidos ya eran incontrolables, la habitación estaba inundada de ellos, Gilbert jugaba cada vez mas como si se encontrara con una paleta, ya no aguantaba más y sentía que me iba a venir en su boca-Gil…ya no aguanto…nhhh-el placer era incontrolables, tanto así que me dificultaba articular palabra alguna, él no se detenía al contrario, hacia sus jueguitos más rápidos aun y sin soportar ni un segundo más me vine dentro de su boca sintiendo una presión menos en mi parte baja, lo mire al rostro y me sonroje al ver como de forma seductora se relamía el labio quitándose los excesos de mi liquido que se había salido de su boca, rápidamente el se quito sus pantalones y bóxers haciéndolo quedar desnudo, se acerco a mi rostro y me beso cariñosamente y lentamente se fue posicionando en mi cuerpo.  
-Seré cuidadoso-lo escuche decir y luego me beso cariñosamente y lujuriosamente mientras poco a poco se adentraba en mi cuidadosamente.  
-Ahí…cuidado, se mi…más delicado-con una pequeña mueca de dolor.  
-Lo lamento…Nhh-terminando de introducirse en mí, se mantuvo unos momentos dentro para que yo me acostumbrara a su intromisión en mi, paro el dolor duro solo unos segundos y todo se fue convirtiendo en puro placer.  
-Nhh…Gil…ahí…sigue-poco a poco se fue moviendo dentro de mí, comenzó con suaves embestidas para luego convertirse en salvajes estocadas, mis gemidos parecían más bien gritos pero de puro placer esto se volvía cada vez mas acalorado, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban cubiertos de sudor, poco a poco él fue forzando mas las embestidas y acabo dentro de mí y yo también acabe por segunda vez, pero esta vez en su vientre, sentí una sensación impresionantemente placentera con las semillas de Gil en mi interior, con esto sentía que nunca más podría alejarme de él.  
-Ahhh…Toño-dio su ultima embestida y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero dándome antes un tierno beso en los labios.  
Poco a poco fue saliendo de mi y se tendió a mi lado en la cama rodeándome y aprisionándome con sus fuertes brazos-tengo sueño- me susurro al oído con su respiración aun agitada, no dije nada y así sentía que como acorde iban pasando los minutos su respiración se acompasaba dándome a entender que ya se encontraba durmiendo, decidí imitar tal acción y me quede entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.  
Cuando desperté me encontraba cubierto con las cobijas de mi cama pero ni rastros de él, su ropa ya no se encontraba regada por el suelo, me levante cabizbajo y me dirigí a tomar una ducha, me encontraba furioso.  
-Como fui tan idiota y deje que me utilizara de esa manera-me recriminaba mentalmente, al terminar, me cubrí con una toalla y salí del baño, ahí se encontraba él nuevamente, sentado en el borde de mi cama-¿qué quieres?-lo mire de forma inexpresiva.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-se encontraba extrañado con mi reacción lo veía en su rostro, se levanto y se dirigió hacia mí, me aprisiono con un abrazo por la cintura y mis labios fueron tomados por los suyos, en un momento dude si apartarlo de mi, pero lo hice-Toño ¿Por qué esa actitud?  
-¿Acaso quieres seguir jugando conmigo?-lo mire desafiante.  
-¿Jugar?... ¿de qué estupideces hablas?  
-Estamos juntos y luego cuando despierto no te encuentro ya que solo jugaste conmigo-me sentía herido en el corazón y en mi orgullo.  
-Lo hice para no molestar, me fui a dar una ducha a mi habitación para no utilizar la tuya y despertarte-lo dijo de forma tierna y juguetona, vi como se acercaba a mí nuevamente y me daba un tierno beso de esos que tanto me gustaban.  
-Gil, tus labios se están volviendo mi adicción.  
-y para mi tus labios y tu cuerpo-dio una mordida en mi labio inferior y descendió ama cuello-te quiero Antonio y tú serás solo mío-siguió besándome y así comenzó nuestro juego nuevamente, entregándonos cada uno nuevamente en alma y cuerpo al otro.

Desde ese día no hemos parado de tener esos acalorados encuentros entregando todo de nosotros, demostrándonos nuestro cariño en nuestro secreto y fingiendo en el mundo real.

-

Aun nos damos esos calurosos besos en nuestros encuentros como lo fue la noche anterior, pero ya no por un juego, ni profesándonos solo cariño, sino que ahora expresando y demostrando amor en cada uno de nuestras palabras y actos.  
Veo como se comienza a revolver en la cama abriendo poco a poco los ojos, reaccionando a que yo ya me encontraba despierto.  
-Hola amor, ¿Qué haces despierto y porque no me despertaste?  
-Te estaba contemplando dormir-le dedique una de mis típicas sonrisas.  
-Ya veo-se levanto un poco y me dio un tierno beso el cual yo correspondí sin dudarlo-Te amo Toño.  
-Y yo a ti Gil-así seguimos nuestro beso haciéndolo apasionado pero cariñoso así comenzaba nuevamente nuestro acto de amor, demostrándoselo el uno al otro ocultos en la verdad, OCULTOS EN LA REALIDAD.

FIN


End file.
